No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable
by Isjustasadsong
Summary: Bill se va donde una amigo de la infancia por una semana, durante esta visita conoce a Holly una chica que viene desde estados unidos que cambiara su vida
1. Chapter 1

Bueno si lo que quería era honestidad ahí la tubo, no tenía por que quejarse ahora. La exasperaba! Aunque fuera su madre y la quisiera mucho, era una fuerza mucho mayor que ellas la que no permitía que ellas estuvieran tranquilas en un lugar cerrado por mas de dos minutos antes de iniciar una discusión otra vez y toda esta situación ya la había desgastado, el colegio para ella era horrible, su padre había muerto hace 11 años y no tenía ningún hermano, se sentía atrapada, por eso planeo cuidadosamente su intercambio. Un año afuera en el extranjero… Era perfecto nada podía salir mal, y aunque la primera vez que le contó a su madre lo que tenía planeado no había salido muy bien, sabía que en el fondo era lo mejor para las dos, ella trabajaba casi todo le día y tenía un novio que parecía un buen hombre y ella ya tenía que comenzar a forjar su propia vida (sin mencionar tratar de ser feliz) y cumplir sus metas y una de ellas siempre fue lograr ser una famosa artista, por eso había elegido Europa para irse, la cuna del arte… todo iba a ser perfecto, esta vez iba a luchar para que todo saliera bien.

-¿puedo entrar?- preguntó su madre tocando la puerta.

-solo si no gritas- dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras iba a abrir a su madre.

-Holly…- pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida por esta.

-mamá, por favor ni siquiera lo intentes, ya lo decidí, no voy a renunciar a esto, me mate estudiando para que me dieran esta beca y simplemente es demasiado bueno para ser cierto y no quiero perderla- dijo desafiantemente

-mi amor no venía a decirte que renunciaras al viaje… de hecho estuve pensando y creo que es genial, en verdad es muy bueno… estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo tomando entre sus brazos a su hija de 16 años a lo cual holly no pudo hacer nada mas que sentirse extrañamente… muy feliz y correspondió sinceramente al abrazo, hoy era 5 de diciembre, en tan solo 5 días mas estaría llegando a Alemania.

Los días pasaron volando entre preparativos, despedidas y muchos nervios así que no se dio cuenta de que el día de irse de estados unidos había llegado y entre llantos de sus pocos amigos, de su madre y de adam… ya estaba sentada en el avión, del viaje no tuvo mayor noticia ya que todo el cansancio de los últimos días se hizo presente y cayo en un profundo sueño y sólo despertó cuando la azafata le vino a avisar que estaban próximos al aterrizaje. En ese momento holly se sintió mas ansiosa que nunca, ¿como sería su nueva familia?… ¿estarían ya esperándola?

-En el aeropuerto-

-oye Joe ¿qué pariente te viene a visitar?- pregunto un chico delgado apoyado en una pared.

-no es un pariente, es un alumna de intercambio que recibió mi mamá, seremos su familia anfitriona durante un año- dijo un chico dando un profundo bostezo después de hablar.

-Wow! veo que estas emocionado al respecto- bromeo el chico de la pared

-si, bueno no es que no este feliz, pero no creo que pase mucho tiempo con ella así que solo será la estudiante de intercambio para mi… tu deberías ser el mas preocupado que pasará cuando te vea y caiga desmayada al ver al gran bill kaulitz?- dijo su amigo arqueando una ceja divertido.

-tendré que tomar el riesgo parece, ya que justo ahora vine a verte por una semana, no creo que me viole- dijo bill soltando una risa aunque si estaba algo nervioso le cargaba que la gente se pusiera nerviosa frente a el y no pudiera estar tranquilo y relajado ni siquiera en sus vacaciones.

-mira aquí llego el vuelo de ella, vamos a buscarla- dijo joe parándose y yendo en busca de la chica.

-¿sabes como es?- preguntó bill.

-solo se que se llama holly- dijo el chico a lo que bill miro extrañado.

-y entonces como planeas encontrarla- dijo bill sintiendo algo de pena por la chica que le toco de tener de hermano a joe que aunque no era mala persona era sumamente despreocupado.

-fácil, viene con una foto mía así que ella se acercará a nosotros- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Holly se bajo del avión siendo una de las últimas ya que no le gustaba estar entre mucha gente y así iba mas relajada llegando al aeropuerto saco la foto que le habían pasado de la persona que la iría a buscar que se supone que seria su hermano-anfitrión. Volvió a guardar la foto y se puso a mirar a la gente hasta llegar a la cara conocida, estaba con otro chico que supuso que sería su otro hermano y con algo de nervios se acerco a ellos. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que se acercaba a ellos así que fueron a su encuentro

-hola- saludo tímidamente holly.

-hola! Eres tu la chica de estados unidos?- dijo joe sabiendo la respuesta pero no sabía que mas decir.

-sí soy yo, me llamo holly, te reconocí por la foto que me pasaron, pero no me dijeron como es que te llamas- dijo entregando por primera vez una sonrisa.

-jaja yo soy Joe seré tu hermano por un año y este de aquí, bueno no necesita presentación verdad- dijo poniendo el brazo en los hombros de bill y riéndose por lo que le esperaba. Pero se sorprendió al ver la cara de duda de la chica.

-uh?- dijo poniéndose nerviosa… tal vez era algún delegado de la empresa del intercambio y no se sabía su nombre!

-¿no me conoces?- preguntó bill sorprendido, pero luego se puso levemente rojo al darse cuenta de lo egocéntrico que tubo que haber sonado eso.

-no, lo siento eres algún delegado de intercambios?- dijo holly sonriendo nerviosa. Bill solo sonrió no esperaba que esto pasara, pero sería interesante ver que pasaría con una chica de la edad promedio de sus fans que no lo conocía.

-vaya esto es algo increíble, no me lo creo!- decía joe soltando una carcajada descaradamente haciendo que holly se sintiera muy avergonzada y poniéndose muy roja.

-no le hagas caso el no tiene mucho tacto- dio bill poniéndose a reír también –por cierto me llamo bill y soy un amigo de la infancia de Joe- dijo bill parando de reír y mirando amablemente a holly

-ah- holly no entendía por que se supone que tenía que haberlo conocido, pero prefería no decir nada estaba cansada por el viaje aunque se lo durmió entero.

-ya será mejor que vallamos al auto mi mama te tiene hecho un banquete de bienvenida, siempre quiso ser familia anfitriona, pero recién ahora tenemos una habitación libre- dijo joe tomando una de las maletas de holly, la otra se la ofreció llevar bill así que ella solo levo su mochila.

-y por que tienen una habitación libre ahora?- pregunto holly para evitar que se formara un silencio incomodo.

-mi hermana consiguió trabajo en Suiza así que se mudo- dijo joe cerrando el maletero y abriéndole el auto a holly diciéndole que ellos iban a ir a comprar unos cigarrillos y volvían, holly asintió pero sabía que iban a decir algo acerca de ella.

Joe agarro de un brazo a bill y se lo llevó a rastras hacia un quiosco del aeropuerto donde vendían tabaco.

-hey! Cuidado con raptarme- decía riendo bill

-no digas tonteras… es que bill no me lo creo esto es demasiado divertido- decía joe como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del año

-no le pongas tanto… aunque es extraño eso si, por que aunque a la gente que no les gustamos saben quienes somos, debe ser una ratón de bibliotecas- decía también divertido bill.

-como que le pongo mucho! Si eres el vocalista de la banda mas famosa actualmente de Alemania el país que ella eligió para el intercambio y no sabe quien eres tu es simplemente extraordinario no creo que nos pase dos veces- decía por fin mirando al vendedor y pidiéndole una cajetilla de cigarros y un chocolate.

-si bueno como sea, no veo cual es el punto, la tenemos sola en el auto recuerdas- dijo bill comenzando a apresurar a su amigo por que tenía mucha hambre.

-bueno la verdad es que necesitaba comentarlo, si no iba a estar muy extraño todo el camino a casa- dijo dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacía el auto.

-oye pero dame un pedazo de chocolate, tengo mucha hambre- reclamó bill

-no lo creo amigo, esto es para holly es mi regalo de bienvenida- dijo joe alejando el chocolate de su hambriento amigo y abriendo la puerta del auto haciendo que holly pegara un pequeño salto ya que se había quedado dormida en estos pocos minutos.

-no dormiste en todo el viaje?- preguntó joe mirándola fijamente.

-eh, de hecho dormí todo le viaje pero en mi casa los últimos días estuvieron muy agitados así que no dormía bien en mucho tiempo… usualmente no me pasa esto- decía holly ocultando su rostro en su mochila, jamás había pasado tantas vergüenzas seguidas… bueno tal vez sí.

-aps ya veo… oye te traje algo no es mucho pero no soy una persona que se pueda llamar atenta- dijo joe pasándole el chocolate que había comprado recién. Holly lo miro agradecido hace mucho que no comía.

-muchas gracias!! Sonrió soltando una risa un tanto infantil que los chicos encontraron adorable –ah… esto, quieren un poco?- dijo holly mirando sonriente a los chicos.

-a mi me gustaría un poco- dijo bill rascándose la cabeza algo azorado por la situación.

-a mi no me molestaría tampoco- dijo joe. Holly dividió el chocolate en tres y le paso a cada chico su parte, después de esto al fin se prendió el motor del auto.

-holly por que nos dices un poco de ti, la verdad es que la empresa no nos dijo mucho solo que eras mujer, tu nombre y tu edad- dijo joe

-ah bueno… mmm… la verdad es que no hay mucho que decir soy una típica estudiante, vivo en un departamento con mi mamá en Nueva York y ella trabaja para un periódico local- dijo holly mirando el cielo del auto como si este le dijera su historia.

-y por que quisiste viajar?- preguntó bill interesado.

-mmm… bueno la verdad quería salir de mi casa y aparte siempre quise venir a Europa por que quiero ser artista- dijo sonrojándose al decir lo que quería ya que en su casa jamás se atrevería a decirlo.

-ah… que bueno… y por que querías salir de tu casa?- dijo bill

-uh… bueno digamos que… este…- holly no sabía que decir no quería hablar de sus problemas con su mama, en el colegio y con adam todavía.

-no es necesario que contestes holly, mi amigo es algo curioso y no se da cuenta cuando una dama no quiere hablar de algo- dijo joe mirando por el vidrio a holly que le agradeció con una sonrisa. Bill solo lo miro con cara de resignación y dijo en un susurro –solo quería saber- dijo mirando a la ventana sujetando su cabeza con una mano que apoyo en el vidrio.

Después de esto los tres chicos estuvieron en silencio escuchando música, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una canción bastante conocida comenzó a sonar en la radio que hizo que bill curvara sus labios en una media sonrisa, todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrado a escuchar sus canciones en las radios, pudo ver que joe también había puesto una media sonrisa, luego miro a la ventana de nuevo y por el espejo pudo ver a holly tarareando la canción.

-te gusta esta canción?- pregunto bill

-mmm… bueno Tokio hotel no es precisamente mi gusto musical, pero igual los escucho. Y esta canción me parece bastante buena- dijo holly sosteniéndole la mirada a bill.

-y como que música escuchas?- pregunto bill interesado.

-my chemical romance, leathermouth, avenged sevenfold, the rasmus… mmm grupos asi-

-ah ya veo… y dime sabes como se llama esta canción?- dijo joe comenzando a divertirse por la situación.

-monsoon, no?- dijo holly.

-si- dijo bill instantáneamente.

-ah… y ustedes gustan mucho de Tokio hotel- preguntó dándose cuenta del interés de los chicos por esto.

-uhh no te imaginas!- dijo joe riendo –bill es como el fan número uno y su hermano también- decía joe riendo abiertamente.

-así que tienes un hermano?- dijo holly mirando otra vez a bill, encontraba que este tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

-sí uno mayor- dijo bill fulminando a joe con su mirada.

-pff! Mayor por unos minutos no mas si son gemelos!- exclamo joe

-wow! Siempre quise conocer a unos gemelos!- dijo holly apoyándose en los asientos de los chicos para participar mejor en la conversación.

-a si? Y por qué?- dijo bill arqueando una ceja –somos como cualquier otro par de hermanos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-eso lo sé pero siempre he querido saber si sería capaz de diferenciar a dos personas iguales- dijo holly quedando hipnotizada por los ojos de bill otra vez, pero esta vez mirando para otra parte rápidamente ya que como estaba mas cerca sintió como enrojecía.

-bueno si es por eso holly no podrás llevar a cabo el experimento por que hay que ser ciego para no diferenciarlos a estos dos- dijo joe

-oh ya veo- dijo holly poniendo atención a la carretera –falta mucho?- dijo finalmente

-nop… ansiosa por llegar?- dijo joe.

-tengo algo de nervios… como es tu mamá?- dijo mostrando en su rostro sus nervios.

-no te preocupes ella es un amor de persona, nunca me ha hecho sentir incomodo- aseguró bill.

-me preocupa un poco no acostumbrarme a la familia- confesó holly

-no tienes para que preocuparte de eso, el mas "frío" se podría decir que soy yo y hasta el momento me has caído muy bien, mi padre es una persona muy curiosa así que te vivirá preguntando cosas de tu vida y mi mamá tiene instintos maternos muy fuertes así que velara por ti en todo minuto, no es por que sea su hijo pero son unos muy buenos padres- dijo feliz joe

-será bonito saber lo que es tener papá- dijo risueña holly, bill quería preguntar que era lo que ocurrió con su padre pero no estaba seguro si era lo correcto de todas formas se aventuró a preguntar.

-que paso con tu padre?- dijo rápidamente bill arrepintiéndose mentalmente por no dominar su curiosidad y recibiendo miradas reprobatorias por parte de joe

-cáncer- dijo simplemente holly –murió hace 11 años, no recuerdo casi nada de el, solo algunas escenas de cuando me enseño a andar en bicicleta pero mas que eso nada- dijo tratando de no mirar a los ojos a bill lo cual extraño a este ya que se estaba acostumbrando a que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-lo siento- dijo bill no sabiendo que más decir.

-no te preocupes la verdad es que no tengo alguna clase de trauma por esto, pero si confieso que cuando dicen que les hace falta un padre a los hijos es verdad, pero con mi mamá nos arreglamos bastante bien- dijo alegre holly como queriendo que no se pusiera denso el ambiente, para su suerte justo llegaron a la casa.

-bueno holly bienvenida a tu casa!- dijo joe feliz deteniendo el motor del auto y bajándose, holly lo imitó y miro sorprendida su nueva casa… era muy grande, tenía tres pisos y se notaba que era muy costosa, era el perfecto contraste de su pequeño departamento en nueva york.

-no seas tímida anda a tocar el timbre nosotros te bajamos las maletas- dijo joe holly asintió y aguantándose los nervios toco el timbre de esa gran puerta, le abrió una mujer algo robusta, colorina y muy alta.

-holly?- preguntó la señora

-si soy yo- dijo holly pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en el gran abrazo que le dio la señora mientras decía "bienvenida" cuando al fin la soltó la invito a pasar y se presento.

-yo soy la señora Hausdorf pero desde hoy puedes llamarme mamá, pete debe estar por bajar enseguida no te preocupes- decía la señora alegremente- pete!! Cariño baja rápido holly ya llego!!- gritaba la señora hausdorf por las escaleras de las que después bajo un señor rubio de grandes ojos azules algo gordito y con cara de simpático.

-bienvenida!- le grito antes de volver a estrujarla en un abrazo, definitivamente eran gente muy amistosa.

-bien bien!, pero no nos quedemos aquí parados debes traer mucha hambre acompáñanos al comedor te tengo preparado algo delicioso! Ven síguenos- le decía la señora hausdorf antes de tironearla alegremente por el pasillo de la casa para llevarla al comedor donde había una hermosa mesa puesta, holly cada vez estaba con la boca mas abierta ni en sus sueños mas locos se imagino todo esto, no se dio cuenta de cómo fue que ella se sentó en la mesa y ya estaban todos en sus puestos excepto la señora hausdorf que estaba sirviendo los platos a un lado de ella estaba el señor hausdorf y al otro estaba bill al frente estaba joe y el puesto vacío asumía que era de la señora hausdorf

-bueno holly cuéntanos como estuvo el viaje- decía alegre el señor hausdorf dándoles palmadas amistosas en la espalda para que la chica reaccionara.

-ah… pues la verdad es que no podría decirle señor, prácticamente me senté y me quede dormida- dijo sonriendo educadamente holly.

-muy mal holly- dijo mirado severo el señor hausdorf, holly se sorprendió

-disculpe?- dijo holly extrañada

-si vamos a ser familia deberías decirme papá no señor, eso es muy frío mi querida niña- rió el señor

-jaja ya veo, perdón es la costumbre supongo… papá- y se sorprendió de pronunciar esa palabra hacía alguien, de seguro puso una cara de sorpresa muy grande por que bill la quedo mirando extraño, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida.

-llego la comida!- chillo alegremente la señora hausdorf al llegar con deliciosos platillos de comida, la primera en ser servida fue holly después el señor hausdorf y después joe y bill, finalmente la señora se sentó y comenzaron todos a conversar muy animadamente.

-estas muy cansada holly?- pregunto de repente la señora hausdorf.

-solo un poco- mintió holly, ya que estaba interesada en averiguar mas sobre ellos en lo que quedaba de día.

-por que si quieres puedes salir con los chicos a conocer el que será tu nuevo colegio y algunas partes de la ciudad- ofreció la señora con una sincera sonrisa.

-ham… pues la verdad señ… mamá, no quiero molestar a nadie, puedo esperar a mañana y así arreglo mis cosas- dijo incomoda holly no quería que bill y joe estuvieran obligados a sacarla a pasear y arruinarles sus planes

-no es molestia si es lo que piensas- dijo bill como leyéndole el pensamiento

-bueno yo tengo clases de soccer pero nos podemos encontrar después en alguna cafetería- sugirió joe.

-Por mi bien- dijo bill- te animas holly?- dijo mirándola por primera vez en la conversación.

-em… bueno si no molesto a nadie- dijo holly

- lo tomare como un sí- dijo bill entregándole una sonrisa.

-perfecto!- dijo la señora –entonces no les molestara que les encargue algunas cosas para que pasen a comprar al supermercado- dijo astutamente la señora haciendo que holly soltara una risita -pero por supuesto bill querido puedes esperar a que se encuentren con joe para ir al supermercado no quiero que ninguna fan loca te haga daño…- pero no termino de hablar por que bill la miraba negando con la cabeza queriendo decirle que no diga nada respecto a eso –oh… holly todavía no sabes que tocas?- dijo sorprendida

-que tocas?- preguntó holly interesada, ella amaba la música. Bill solo sonrió resignadamente y soltó un suspiro mental.

-bueno técnicamente no toco, canto- explicó bill –tengo una banda con unos amigos- dijo bill simplemente y joe queriendo ayudar a su amigo para que su mamá no volviera a entrometerse agrego rápidamente.

-miren la hora! se nos va a pasar el día volando si no nos vamos altiro, adiós papás!- de despidió joe y de un tirón se llevo a holly afuera, preguntándose por que bill no quería que ella supiera quien era… bueno después le preguntaría no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente.

-oye joe!- gritó holly haciendo sobresaltar a joe

-eh? Que pasa holly?- dijo reaccionando recién.

-que te hablaba y no me escuchabas te decía que me soltaras para irme a arreglar para salir ya estuve mucho tiempo con esta misma ropa en el viaje- dijo la chica moviendo el brazo que estaba atrapado.

-oh por supuesto, lo siento- se disculpo joe riéndose y vio como la chica sonreía y tomaba su mochila para irse a poner otra ropa. Tan pronto subió las escaleras apareció bill en el salón

-y holly?- preguntó

-se fue a cambiar de ropa- dijo joe –oye… por que no quieres que sepa quien eres?- dijo yendo al grano directamente sorprendiendo a bill

-la verdad no estoy seguro, solo se que me gustaría ver que pasa estando con alguien que no me mire como bill kaulitz si no simplemente como… bill… ya sabes- dijo bill poniéndose incomodo y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

-ah… esta bien, pero estas conciente de que no durará mucho verdad?- dijo joe tirándose en el sofá.

-sí, lo sé por eso quiero que dure lo que mas pueda, no me eches a perder mi experimento joe amigo fiel, mejor amigo, mi socio, compinche, mi padawan, mi…-

-esta bien ya entendí!- exclamó joe riéndose – no es necesario que saques todo la colección de nombres- dijo divertido.

-muchas gracias amigo! Sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo igualmente divertido bill. Justo en ese momento bajo holly que ya se había cambiado de ropa y se había peinado en una cola su largo cabello, se notaba que se había lavado la cara y se veía mucho mas despejada y se puso unos aros largos que bill pensó que le favorecían completamente.

-wow! Mi hermana resultó ser bastante guapa voy a tener que comenzar a celarte y alejarte de los chicos!- bromeó joe aunque en verdad pensaba que se veía bien holly

-no seas payaso- soltó bill riéndose de la reacción de joe mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-que quieres decir con eso- dijo joe fingiéndose ofendido – mira que tu eres el primero en mi lista negra cuidadito con llevarte a mi hermana muy lejos- bromeaba joe haciendo que bill se sonrojara un poco

-que idioteces dices joe- dijo bill divertido igual por la situación

-oigan sigo aquí- dijo holly divertida por la amistosa y fingida riña entre bill y joe.

-tiene razón bill y nosotros aquí mostrando las malas costumbres, no hagas esperar a la dama, los llamo cuando este listo- dijo joe empujándolos hacia la puerta riendo.

-yaa esta bien si ya nos vamos- dijo bill subiéndose al auto y prendiendo el motor, joe se despidió de ellos desde la puerta y le hacía señas a bill de que lo iba a estar vigilando lo cual hizo reír a los dos chicos en el auto

Notas de la autora:

Buenoo!! Primer capitulo de mi intento de historia, hace muy poco que conozco Tokio hotel y me puse a leer algunos fics y son casi todos (por no decir menos tres o cuatro) TomxBill y no es que tenga algo en contra del amor tabu pero no es lo mio xD asi que me dije Camila has un fic de Tokio hotel xD y en eso estoy :) esperemos que actualize pronto por que soy muy irresponsable xP

Espero que lo disfruten =) se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas xD de todo :B ah y por cierto se me olvido decir que Tokio hotel no me pertenece xD ojala si, pero no xD as


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que anduvieron un par de cuadras se formó un silencio incómodo para los dos chicos pero ninguno sabía muy bien que decir, así que bill prendió la radio como esperando que la música avivara el ambiente. Holly estaba muy nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos, no le gustaba mucho estar con gente que no conocía sola, siempre había sido una persona muy tímida y le costaba formar una relación con alguien, los amigos que tenía los tenía desde que tenía memoria y los pocos que no, eran situaciones muy especiales.

-mm… a donde quieres ir primero?- preguntó bill hartándose del silencio.

-la verdad me da lo mismo, lo que este mas cerca primero supongo- dijo tratando de relajarse, no iba a lograr nada en este intercambio si no lograba darse con la gente.

-entonces pasemos por el que va a ser tu colegio, queda bastante cerca- dijo mas animado bill de que al fin estén hablando.

-tu también estudias ahí?- preguntó holly

-no… ya salí del colegio, aunque no se note por lo que parece jaja- dijo bill sonriendo

-oh lo siento, es que no pareces ser mucho mas grande que yo- dijo holly ruborizándose un poco

-no lo creo, tan viejo no soy, cuantos años tienes? Diecisiete, dieciocho?- preguntaba bill mirándola como para analizarla

-em… solo 16- dijo un poco más ruborizada holly

-solo 16?- dijo bill notablemente sorprendido –eres muy joven para decidir irte sola, debes ser muy valiente- dijo sonriéndole para que se sintiera mas cómoda, se estaba dando cuenta de que ella era una chica muy tímida.

-se que soy algo joven, pero pronto cumpliré los diecisiete y estaré en la edad promedio de los demás- dijo holly al fin volviendo a sus colores normales

-y por que quisiste venir siendo que eres algo tímida?- seguía preguntando bill, no era muy común en el ser tan molestoso, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, seguramente era el hecho de que no lo conociera y al fin fuera él el que pudiera preguntar.

-la verdad es una larga, larga, larguisima historia, que tal vez otro día te cuente, pero dejar la timidez es una de las razones por las que vine- dijo mirando a bill con los ojos brillantes lo cual descoloco al chico por unos leves instantes haciendo que este escondiera su rostro en el camino para ocultar su sonrojo, que aunque leve le daba miedo que ella lo notará y pensara algo que no es.

-ya llegamos- dijo aliviado de haber llegado.

-acá es?... wow!! Pero si es enorme!- dijo holly con la boca abierta mirando el alto edificio que se alzaba sobre ella, que acaso todo en Alemania era gigante!?

-te gusta?- dijo bill divertido por la reacción de la chica

-si! Es muy bonito crees que podríamos ir a verlo?- preguntó emocionada holly y con cara de cachorrito a la que bill no podía decir que no

-claro que si, todavía no empiezan las clases, no creo que haya problemas- dijo bajándose del auto y esperando que la chica llegara a su lado para entrar al colegio –disculpe señor, cree que sea posible que entremos a ver el colegio?- dijo bill al conserje que estaba en la entrada que se trataba de un hombre bastante anciano con bigote blanco.

-ustedes son alumnos?- pregunto el señor arreglándose los lentes.

-solo ella, que comenzara este año- dijo bill. El señor los miro largamente a los dos y luego suspiro y asintió.

-esta bien, pero no mucho rato, no quiero que después se diga que estudiantes vienen a hacer cosas raras en el colegio- dijo el señor abriendo la puerta principal –búsquenme cuando estén listos para irse ok?- y dicho esto se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto de conserje y los chicos se quedaron mirando.

-bueno vamos a examinar tu colegio- dijo bill sonriendo y adelantándose a caminar, holly lo siguió mientras iba observando su ambiente, el colegio era una estructura antigua pero muy hermosa, se notaba que era un colegio algo caro y tenía muchos pisos, holly iba pensando en esto cuando de repente choca con la espalda de bill.

-auch!- dijo holly separándose de bill y sobándose su nariz –qué paso bill?- preguntó holly.

-esta era mi sala- dijo bill mirando una puerta con las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos, holly solo lo miró

-pues entremos a verla!- dijo holly feliz acercándose a la puerta –no sabía que habías estudiado aquí- pero fue interrumpida debido a que bill la había sujetado por un brazo y eso la paro en seco –bill…qu- pero fue cortada

-es que sabes, no quiero verla, mejor vamos a ver el patio- dijo ocultando su mirada y siguiendo caminando- holly solo lo miro irse y con su otra mano se acaricio donde se había posado su mano en su brazo… le gusto la sensación.

-bill?- preguntó holly, por quedarse soñando despierta el chico se había adelantado mucho y lo perdió de vista, ahora lo buscaba por el patio, pero su vista quedo pegada en un objeto que no esperaba ver en un colegio –una pileta!- dijo antes de ir corriendo a acercarse a ella, sonriendo como una niña pequeña, la llegar a la pileta se sentó en el borde y se saco su guante para introducir su mano en la fría agua de invierno. Estuvo así jugando por un rato hasta que sintió a alguien en su espalda, pero no se movió… sabía de quien se trataba.

-nunca había visto a alguien que gustara tanto de las piletas- dijo bill cariñosamente desde atrás de ella

-son muy lindas- dijo simplemente holly, sacando al fin su mano que estaba roja por el frío –auh, ahora me dolerán- se quejo holly sobandose su mano congelada.

-déjame ver- dijo bill tomando su mano entre las suyas y sobándolas el, este acto hizo que holly se sintiera muy incómoda no estaba acostumbrada a esta cercanía con alguien que no haya sido su novio, pero por alguna razón no le molesto y no quito su mano, el tacto de bill era muy… cálido. Bill no supo por que tomó la mano de holly entre las suyas pero es que se veía tan pequeña y tierna que no pudo evitar querer confortarla y al ver que esta no retiraba su mano, le hizo sentir algo muy extraño en el estomago y ahora no quería que esto terminase, pero todo tiene un principio y un final. –Listo ahora estas mejor- dijo bill soltando a holly de mala gana.

-gracias- dijo esta algo ruborizada

-mejor vamonos ya, el conserje dijo que no estuviéramos mucho rato- dijo bill comenzando a jugar con sus pies.

-esta bien, aparte tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que nos dijo la señora hausdorf- dijo holly poniéndose en pie.

-acuérdate que tienes que decirle mamá ahora- bromeó bill

-me costará un tanto acostumbrarme a eso- rió holly –bueno vamos- y comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida.-

-espero que te haya agradado el colegio pequeña, por que pronto empezarán las clases- le dijo el conserje a holly despidiéndose de ellos en la entrada, holly solo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano y camino al auto, el conserje se volvió a meter en su oficina.

-creo que le caíste bien- dijo bill acomodándose su bufanda

-jaja eso creo- dijo deteniéndose al frente de bill, este igual paro y se quedaron viendo por un rato… ambos se habían quedado hipnotizados en la mirada del otro hasta que algo los despertó. Holly se llevo la mano a su mejilla al sentir el roce de la nieve en su cara y posteriormente levantó su rostro para ver la nieve caer y sonrió cuando volvió a mirar a bill este todavía la estaba mirando, holly se extraño un poco por la mirada que este le daba, pero quedo petrificada cuando sintió una mano del chico en su mejilla acariciándola, no sabía como actuar y sabía que debía estar mas roja que su abrigo.

-bill?...-dijo en un susurro bajito, no sabía que mas decir pero basto que dijera esto para que el reaccionara y quitara su mano y entrara en el auto, holly se quedo estática por unos segundos en que cerro los ojos y respiró profundo, necesitaba calmarse llevaba menos de 8 horas en su nuevo hogar y no podía comenzar siendo un nudo de sensaciones.

-menos mal que estará solo por una semana- dijo para si misma muy bajito mientras subía al auto. Trato de evitar mirar a bill hasta que ella se tranquilizara.

-holly… este, yo solo te quería quitar un poco de nieve que tenías en la mejilla- dijo bill algo nervioso también evitando el contacto visual, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba el nunca era impulsivo y ahora en menos de una tarde que conocía a esta chica había hecho un montón de estupideces, solo esperaba que le creyera y no comenzará a hacerse historias con el.

-no hay problema de hecho eso había pensado, solo me sorprendió que haya sido tan de improviso- dijo holly como si no tuviera importancia y tratando de sonar lo mas relajada posible. Bill se molesto un poco con la respuesta aunque no quisiera admitírselo a el mismo, le molesto que ella estuviera como si nada después de lo que paso, sabía que no había sido mucho, pero igual… de repente una idea cruzo por su mente pero la elimino enseguida, era imposible, no podía gustarle holly acababa de conocerla, aunque sabía que en estas cosas no había reglas simplemente no podía ser y desecho esa idea, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de holly.

-a donde vamos a ahora?- dijo mirándolo esta vez.

-en verdad no lo sé- rió bill –estoy un poco distraído… tienes la lista de cosas que nos pidió Norah?- dijo bill

-Norah?- arqueo una ceja holly

-es la señora hausdorf- volvió a reír bill.

-ah- enrojeció de nuevo –si aquí la tengo- dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso el papel- bill simplemente no podía evitar pensar que era adorable y que le encantaba que se ruborizara por cualquier cosa –aquí esta- dijo holly mostrándole el papel que acababa de encontrar, bill lo tomo y comenzó a leer, no eran cosas que necesariamente tuvieran que comprarse en un supermercado, podían pasar a un mini-market de alguna gasolinera, así no tendría problemas en que alguien lo reconociera.

-esta bien vamos a comprar esto y de ahí, nos vamos a un café para esperar a joe.

-ok- dijo holly volviendo a mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la gasolinera, que era muy chiquita. Holly sonrió al pensar que al fin veía algo chiquito y modesto en su primer día en Alemania.

-vamos- dijo bill sonriendo y sacando las llaves para bajarse, holly solo asintió y se bajo, todavía nevaba y eso le encantaba a holly, se sentía muy feliz. Entraron a la pequeña tienda y una campana alertó su llegada y una viejita desde el otro lado del mostrador les dijo bienvenidos. Justo después entraron dos chicas que se quedaron viendo como idiotas a bill y bill se quedo serio, como a la espera de algo

-B-bill Kaulitz?- dijo una de las chicas.

-las conoces bill- preguntó ingenuamente holly

-ah?- dijo bill notablemente nervioso – no, no las conozco holly- decía jugando con sus dedos.

-ah! Y quien eres tu?- le dijo la otra chica apuntado a holly –no me digas que… eres su novia!- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y subiendo la voz. Bill solo cerro los ojos algo frustrado se imagino que esto iba a pasar.

-no tranquila, no te alteres tanto- dijo holly cruzándose de brazos bastante relajada cosa que sorprendió a bill.

-pero entonces… que eres de el?- dijo la otra.

-mmm… nada- dijo holly y bill no supo por que le supo amargo esa palabra –recién lo conocí hoy- dijo mirando a bill sonriendo, cosa que bill encontró muy ingenuo y tierno, aunque algo desolador. Las chicas solo la miraron de reojo.

-de seguro que quieres estar con el- le decía la otra chica, cosa que comenzó a exasperar a holly, quienes eran ellas que la acosaban a preguntas!.

-no, que va! Yo tengo novio- dijo holly comenzando a mostrar molestia esta vez.

-¿tienes novio?- preguntó bill algo contrariado por los millones de pensamientos que estaban cruzando por su mente.

-si se lla…- pero no terminó por que las chicas la volvieron a interrumpir

-bill por favor danos tu autógrafo!- dijo la chica mas rubia

-si y sácate una foto con nosotras por favor!- dijo la otra.

-ah… por supuesto- dijo bill entregando una gran sonrisa, no podía decepcionarlas.

-oye nos puedes sacar una foto?- dijo la chica rubia a holly pasándole su celular, esta acepto casi por inercia por que su mente se encontraba muy confusa con toda esta extraña situación. Así que solo espero que se acomodaran, bill estaba entre las dos chicas y las abrazaba por los hombros puso una sonrisa muy cautivadora y las chicas solo estaban radiantes de felicidad.

-digan cheese- dijo holly todavía pensando en la sonrisa de bill antes de sacar la fotografía. Después de esto las chicas abrazaron a bill y le dijeron algunas cosas en alemán tan rápido que holly no entendió, después le agradecieron por la foto y se fueron dando brincos de alegría. Cuando ya se hubieron ido, holly giró su rostro para mirar a bill que también estaba mirándola.

-que fue todo eso?- dijo holly

-eran unas fans- dijo bill como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia aunque se encontraba algo nervioso y no entendía pro que y esta situación lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar

-¿cuál es el nombre de tu banda?- preguntó holly arqueando las cejas.

-mmm… Tokio hotel- dijo bill sonriendo nervioso rascándose su hombro izquierdo y mirando atentamente a holly para ver su reacción.

-T-Tokio hotel?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-sí- dijo bill sin saber más que decir. En eso holly se comienza a reír y bill la miraba extraño, pero después de un momento el también comenzó a reír. Después cuando los dos se detuvieron, se quedaron observando al otro, pero esta vez bill estaba relajado por que ella le sonreía.

-sabes… tendrás que darme un autógrafo después de esto- dijo holly mirándolo divertida y con los labios ligeramente curvos.

-por supuesto que te daré uno- sonrió bill –eso quiere decir que si me conocías?- preguntó interesado

-pues si, te había visto en la tele y ahora recién me doy cuenta- rió holly –supongo que no te reconocí sin todo el peinado y el maquillaje- dijo levantando sus manos y dibujando imaginariamente el típico peinado del chico.

-pues no es muy común en mi andar así, me pillaste en un día extraño… a decir verdad este día ha sido muy extraño- termino de decir bill pasándose su mano por su largo cabello que llevaba suelto.

-lo sé- dijo holly simplemente.

-¿si?- dijo bill

-si… por que es mi primer día en Alemania y siento que ya han pasado muchas cosas, incluso siento que te conociera de hace mucho- dijo poniéndose un poco roja –perdona si actúo muy confianzudamente- dijo finalmente mirando al suelo. Bill solo sonrió y con su mano la tomó por el mentón y levanto su rostro.

-sabes…no es mi primer día en Alemania pero en todo el resto coincido exactamente contigo- dijo entregando una sonrisa encantadora que logro cautivar a holly. Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa y tomaron las cosas que les habían encargado y fueron al auto.

-ahora… ¿a dónde chofer?- bromeaba holly mientras guardaba las bolsas de compras en el maletero.

-pues… todavía falta para que joe salga de la práctica, eso nos da tiempo para ir a otra parte, así que dime… ¿algún lugar que quieras conocer?- decía bill, con su corazón latiéndole muy rápido al comprobar que la chica seguía tratándolo igual y no trataba de parecer interesante.

-no lo sé… mmm… la verdad preferiría que me mostraras un lugar tu- dijo holly cerrando la puerta del auto y sintiéndose extraña, hace un momento ese chico la confundía, era un misterio, ahora era un ídolo del rock y eso la hacía sentirse muy confundida, como era posible… si era un chico tan normal… y lindo, no podía ser el mismo del que ella se reía cuando aparecía en la tele con ese gran peinado y mas maquillado de lo que ella ha estado alguna vez. Se sentía muy confundida.

-en ese caso te mostrare un lugar muy especial- dijo bill misteriosamente antes de comenzar a girar el auto, holly solo miraba el paisaje concentrada en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que cada vez estaban mas lejos de la ciudad.

-¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó holly al ver que ya no estaban en el centro de la ciudad.

-estamos a las afueras de la ciudad- dijo bill

-¿y qué hay por aquí?- preguntó muy interesada.

-bueno, yo no soy muy amante de la naturaleza sabes, así que joe como buen amigo me saco a un día de campo y el muy tonto se metió en el patio de un desconocido y tuvimos que correr para que sus perros no nos mataran, nos escondimos en una casa abandonada que hay cerca de ahí, y posteriormente volví a ese lugar sin saber por que, el otro día volví, para ver como estaba y me sorprendí mucho de algo… que ya verás por supuesto- rió dulcemente bill. Holly quedo muy intrigada, ya quería saber de que se trataba todo.

-oh! Y falta mucho?- dijo como niña pequeña. Bill solo rió

-casi nada no te impacientes- dijo como si fuera un papá regañando a un hijo lo cual hizo reír a holly y ponerse colorada otra vez. –Esta bien ya llegamos- dijo bill deteniendo el auto.

-¿aquí es?- dijo holly mirando incrédula a su alrededor. Que podía de haber grandioso ahí, era una gran casa vieja que casi se caía a pedazos.

-no la mires así, es mas genial de lo que crees- decía bill bajándose y riendo al caminar entre la nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, holly sólo sonrió al verlo así y se ánimo a salir del auto, pero el primer paso o da en falso y cae de guata en la nieve.

-AH!- dice antes de que su rostro impacte la fría nieve.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto bill que ya se encontraba al lado de ella, tendiéndole una mano.

-si… que vergüenza- decía holly que pesar de tener el rostro cubierto por nieve se notaba que estaba tan roja como su abrigo.

-jaja no te preocupes… suele pasar- dijo bill mirando directo los grandes ojos negros de holly que ya estaban descubiertos de la nieve. –vamos- le dijo antes de tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar en dirección que sólo el sabía, dificultosamente, debido a la nieve, ya que si a bill le llegaba hasta la rodilla a holly que era mas baja le llegaba mucho mas arriba, aunque estaba disfrutando de la situación. –mira aquí es!- dijo bill levantando los brazos y mostrando una pequeña laguna totalmente congelada a la cual holly miraba divertida.

-jaja bill que planeas hacer- decía entre risas –yo no se patinar en hielo si es lo que piensas- decía tratando de alejarse del hielo pero sin conseguirlo debido a que los brazos de bill la rodeaban y acercaban al hielo.

-vamos! No digas que no, verás que es muy divertido esto- decía riendo igual bill, mientras sentía cosas muy extrañas al estrechar el cuerpo de holly contra el suyo.

Finalmente bill logró llevar a holly al hielo y caminaban lentamente por este para evitar caerse, ambos tomados de la mano y con un nudo de sensaciones en el estomago. Cuando llegaron al medio de la pequeña laguna bill se puso al frente de holly tomando sus dos manos ahora y comenzando a girar, comenzando a sonreír divertido por la cara de terror que tenía la chica.

-bill mas despacio nos vamos a caer!- decía holly dejándose llevar pero cerrando los ojos.

-después de caernos no pasara nada… solo gira conmigo- le dijo bill mirándola directamente a los ojos y esta igual, si se lo pedía de esa forma no podía evitar girar con el, lentamente el mundo alrededor de ellos comenzó a verse borroso y juntos reían como locos, hasta que finalmente se cayeron, quedando uno al lado de otro.

-auch! Eso si dolió- decía bill con una sonrisa en el rostro todavía.

-si!... pero valió la pena- dijo holly apoyando su rostro en el hombro de bill. Este ante ese simple acto sintió una corriente atravesarlo por la espalda e inmediatamente recordó algo que había olvidado.

-¿es cierto que tienes novio?- dijo bill tratando de sonar calmo y esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de la chica.

-pues… técnicamente si- dijo holly volviendo en si al recordar ese hecho, haciéndola separar su rostro del hombre de bill, para desgracia de este.

-¿técnicamente?- preguntó bill de nuevo.

-decidimos darnos un tiempo y ver que pasaba… nuestra relación… como decirlo… era algo destructiva- dijo holly sin poder evitar que se lo quebrara la voz al final de su oración, bill al notar esto giro su rostro para ver a la chica con los ojos llorosos y sin poder evitarlo la rodeo con un brazo y la atrajo hacía si quedando muy cerca de su rostro, tal vez mas de lo que quería.

-no sufras por el- fue lo único que dijo mientras se perdía en los profundos ojos de la chica, holly sólo sostuvo su mirada, por dios! Sus ojos eran tan bonitos, tenía que ser capaz de reprimir todas las sensaciones que el le estaba causando.

-yo…- pero no pudo decir nada mas por que fue silenciada con un beso de bill, este comenzó como un simple roce de labios y justo cuando este iba a retirarse holly rodea su cabeza con sus brazos y comienza a responder al beso, bill solo la apresa mas contra si mismo y profundiza el beso, pero tan pronto como empieza termina y los dos jóvenes se miran buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro con la respiración agitada…

Notas de la autora: Uhh! Las hormonas de estos dos andan a mil xD perdonen por cortar el fic ahí pero considerando que sólo una personita me dejo reviews solo perdón a ella xD cuek! Prometo que pondré próximo capítulo con muchas cosas 1515… aparece Tom =O! WTF!! Que podrá pasar xD averígüenlo en su fic-canal favorito xD

Lo mismo que antes se aceptan quejas, reclamos, sugerencias, amenazas de todo xD pero constructivas!

No se si les agrada la imagen de bill que estoy entregando casi siempre lo ponen… muy femenino y para mi no es así… aunque su exterior si lo sea un poco xD… OH bueno no tan poco (aun así lo amo *O* xD) así que... Sugerencias y opiniones =) saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Holly despertó con el horrible sonido de su despertador, nunca había sido muy buena para madrugar, pero le había prometido a joe que lo acompañaría a buscar a tom al aeropuerto. Tan pronto apagó ese sonido infernal se dio vuelta en su cama quedando boca arriba pensando en lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días y sin querer llevo la yema de sus dedos a sus labios… Ese beso. No podía olvidarlo, pero lo que paso después fue bastante extraño…

-FLASH BACK-

-B-Bill… q-que…- trataba de hablar holly todavía tendida en la fría nieve mirando los ojos de bill, buscando alguna explicación.

-holly yo…- dijo bill, pero no supo como continuar, que se suponía que tenía que decirle, si ni el estaba seguro, solamente sabía que esto le había gustado… y mucho, pero no podía decirle eso… ¿o si?

-bill yo… no se que decir- dijo holly levantando sus manos a su rostro para cubrir su excesivo rubor y sentándose en el hielo. El chico solo la imito.

-holly yo… por favor no vayas a pensar que soy un aprovechado, es solo que estábamos muy cerca… y la estábamos pasando tan bien y eres muy bonita, que no me controle- dijo bill, sabiendo que lo que decía no era cierto, bueno en parte si, pero estaba ignorando la parte de sus sentimientos.

-¿solo eso?- dijo holly con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, controlando las ganas de llorar y de golpear a bill que le habían dado. El chico solo dudo en contestar, pensaba que seguir con su mentira era mejor… por ahora, era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a esto.

-lo siento- dijo poniéndose de pie y evitando la mirada de holly. –será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo estirando una mano para levantar a la chica, pero esta la rechazo y se levantó sola y sin dirigirle ni una mirada se fue en dirección al auto dejando a bill solo, confundido y muy dolido, aunque supiera que era su culpa. El viaje en auto fue silencioso y con una atmósfera muy densa y por cada minuto que pasaba bill se sentía peor y mas se decidía a sincerarse, finalmente llegaron al café en que tenían que esperar a joe. Paro bruscamente y se bajo del auto dejando a una desconcertada holly, de repente sintió como abrió su puerta y la levantó y antes de que ella pudiera razonar algo siquiera, ya estaban unidos por un beso de nuevo, sin embargo la mente de holly logro reaccionar debido al dolor que le causo las palabras de el chico que ahora la estaba besando nuevamente, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, estrelló su mano contra la mejilla de bill. Este quedo con la cabeza girada durante unos breves instantes, en cierta forma lo tenía merecido y lo sabía, giró su rostro para ver a holly a la cual lagrimas le Caían de los ojos y lo miraba dolida, en ese momento se odio, pero podía arreglarlo, o eso esperaba…

-holly, se que no quieres ni escucharme ahora, pero…- decía bill evidentemente nervioso

-¿pero qué? Sabes bill, creo que estamos mal- dijo holly mirando hacia abajo y tomando las manos de bill. Este solo cerro los ojos comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

-¿por qué crees eso?- dijo simplemente también mirando al suelo y sosteniendo sus manos.

-por que… así es la vida simplemente, esto solo fue una coincidencia caprichosa del destino, pero sabes no me arrepiento de haberte besado, en verdad siento que me gustas, pero Dios! Nos conocimos hoy, esto no debería estar pasando, no puede ser que estemos sufriendo tan pronto… me entiendes?- dijo levantando su rostro para mirarlo.

-claro que te entiendo y yo igual siento que te quiero holly, perdóname, por ser impulsivo, pero a mi no me importa si te he conocido de toda mi vida o recién, si los dos sentimos lo mismo que importa acaso?- dijo bill mirándola esperando que cambiara de opinión, no entendía por que, sabía que ella tenía razón, esto era una locura, ¿era esto lo que llamaban amor a primera vista?

-créeme que importa bill, dime que sabes de mi,¿ sabes que comida me gusta? O ¿cuál es mi película favorita? ¿O algo sobre mis valores? ¿O como actuaría en ciertas circunstancias? Una relación es más que solo atracción, es también confianza y conocimiento sobre la otra persona, como podrías confiar en mí si no me conoces… oh bill… simplemente no podemos- dijo holly soltando una solitaria lagrima.

-al menos no todavía- dijo bill limpiando con sus manos la lágrima de la chica haciendo que esta levantara la mirada. –Dejemos entonces que las cosas pasen- dijo bill finalmente con actitud vencida y evidentemente bajoneado.

-esta bien- dijo holly y retiro lentamente sus manos de las de bill, pero este como reflejo las sostuvo mas fuerte haciendo que los dos se miraran sonrojados.

-lo siento- dijo bill rápidamente y soltó las manos de holly y entro al café.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Habían pasado dos días después de eso… dos incómodos días de miradas ocultas e incómodas conversaciones que pretendían ser naturales, el solo echo de toparse con el en el pasillo le hacía poner la carne de gallina, menos mal que eran pocas las veces que se quedaban solos y las veces que paso fue por poco tiempo, por que joe siempre llegaba y aliviaba la incomodidad, no fue hasta ayer que bill les comunicó a ellos que su hermano quería venir unos días también, a holly le agradó mucho la idea, mientras mas gente hubiera mejor para ella, por otra parte bill no parecía muy animado por la idea, lo cual tenía extrañado a joe y a su familia, por que todos sabían que el adoraba a su hermano y era algo muy extraño que estuvieran mucho tiempo separados.

El despertador volvió a sonar advirtiéndole a holly de que ya era la hora de levantarse, así que perezosamente se puso en pie y tomando un pantalón y una polera cualquiera, se dirigió al baño, pero antes de que esta pudiera tocar la perilla la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista un bill, recién bañado y con su cabello mojado cayéndole por los hombros. Ambos se miraron antes de reaccionar.

-hola bill- dijo holly sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo secamente bill, tomándola de un brazo y metiéndola al baño.

-¡bill que pasa!- dijo holly algo sobresaltada.

-shh! Es que no quiero que joe se de cuenta- dijo con la oreja pegada a la puerta para asegurarse de que no estuviera el susodicho por el pasillo.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo holly comenzando a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa de estar sola en la misma habitación que bill. Este se dio la vuelta y se apoyo en la pared mirando largamente a holly, sabiendo que esto la iba a hacer enrojecer.

-solo quiero pedirte algo- dijo finalmente

-¿algo? Bueno dime de que se trata- dijo holly tratando de sonar calmada y mirando una esquina del baño que en este momento parecía ser muy interesante.

-no quiero que estés a solas con mi hermano- dijo serio

-¿qué? Y ¿por qué?- dijo la chica levantando una ceja intrigada.

-sólo prométemelo- dijo bill mirándola suplicante.

-esta bien te lo prometo- dijo holly sin entender muy bien. Bill sólo le devolvió la mirada desconfiado.

-por favor no te vayas a olvidar… será mejor que te bañes ya o llegaremos tarde- dijo finalmente entregándole una sonrisa que hizo saltar el corazón de holly para posteriormente, retirarse de la habitación. Cuando ya se hubo ido, holly solo se miro en el espejo y soltó un suspiro, que no estuviera a solas con tom… por que sería, de todas formas ya era la hora y tenía que bañarse o si no efectivamente llegarían tarde.

Después de una media hora en que los tres jóvenes corrían de un lado para otro terminando de vestirse, comiendo un desayuno improvisado y buscando las llaves del auto que joe solía olvidar donde "guardaba" llegaron al Terminal justo cuando el bus llego y mientras los chicos iban a ver si tom ya había bajado, holly fue a la sala de espera para sentarse, no pudo dormir muy bien en la noche, por que se quedo escuchando música y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos, no supo por cuanto tiempo, solo supo que se despertó con una picazón en la nariz que cuando abrió los ojos supo que alguien le estaba haciendo cosquillas con una hoja en su nariz.

-¿uh?- dijo holly evidentemente sorprendida

-con que ya despertaste- le dijo un chico que ella no había visto pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era tom.

-em… si- dijo holly tratando de alejar su rostro de la hoja que le ponía el chico en la cara –esto… podrías dejar de hacer eso- dijo tomando la hoja con sus manos y alejándola del chico.

-jaja lo hacía solo para despertarte- rió el chico. –mi nombre es tom- dijo pasándole la mano. Holly solo lo miro como si fuera algún truco pero igual le dio la mano.

-yo soy…- pero fue interrumpida.

-la hermanita nueva de joe- dijo el chico sentándose al lado de ella, levantando su pierna y apoyándola en la otra pierna (como se sienta usualmente tom).

-si, me llamo holly- sonrió. –oye ¿donde están bill y joe?- dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando a los chicos.

-bill fue a comprar unas golosinas, yo estaba aquí con joe, pero salió corriendo parece que estacionaron mal y le estaban sacando una multa- rió tom. Holly sólo se golpeo la frente con una mano en acto de resignación, joe era un peligro con auto. –ham… bueno cuantos años tienes?- dijo tom buscando tema de conversación.

-hum… 16 y tu?- preguntó por costumbre pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que era evidente que tenía la misma edad que bill – ahh… que tonta- dijo simplemente y miro para otro lado cruzándose de brazos, provocando una risita en el chico

-no pareces muy nerviosa por estar conmigo- dijo tom, holly sólo rió

-¿sabes? Eso sonó algo egocéntrico- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar al chico.

-pero es la verdad- dijo el chico sonriendo muy seguro.

-mmm… pues sí, pero no estoy nerviosa de estar contigo, supongo que es por que no soy una fan, de todas formas no creo que sea tanto que ustedes nunca hablen con alguien normalmente- rió holly

-bueno, aquí en Alemania no, pero las chicas de otros países se ponen o muy locas o muy calladas- dijo tom mientras se rascaba la mejilla justo en ese minuto apareció bill.

-bueno veo que ya conociste a holly- dijo bill mirándola fijamente, lo cual hizo sonrojar a esta recordando que solo hace una hora antes le había prometido no estar a solar con su hermano, pero que se supone que tuvo que haber hecho… dejarlo solo y desaparecer? Claro que no.

-si, no me dijiste que tenías a una chica tan bonita y simpática contigo hermanito- dijo tom mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de holly haciendo a esta sonrojar y ponerse incómoda.

-no comiences con tus acosos, quieres tom- dijo bill tratando de ocultar su molestia.

-no te enojes hermanito si solo somos amigos, aparte es la hermanita de joe y tu sabes que en mi código de chicas no entran hermanas de amigos, hay que conservar la amistad- dijo tom bromeando y riendo, estaba de muy buen humor a diferencia de su gemelo.

-…como sea, en donde se metió joe?- dijo bill mirando a los alrededores

-le sacaron un parte, así que por eso fue a ver el auto- dijo holly buscando su mirada.

-¿que le sacaron un parte?- dijo bill aguantándose una risita -pobre Norah tendrá que pagar otro- dijo esta vez riéndose. Holly solo pensó que joe era realmente un peligro para el transito.

-pero ya se ha demorado así que lo voy a ir a buscar- dijo tom levantándose.

-esta bien nosotros los esperamos aquí- dijo bill encogiéndose de hombros mientras holly al saber que volvería a quedar sola con bill se le formaba un nudo en el estomago.

-ok- dijo simplemente tom antes de alejarse de donde estaban ellos.

Holly solo lo miro alejarse mientras sentía como bill tomaba asiento al lado suyo, solo esperaba que los demás no se demoraran mucho.

-¿quieres?- dijo bill haciendo que holly se diera la vuelta y viera que le tendía una bolsa de caramelos.

-bueno- dijo infantilmente holly mientras tomaba uno de los caramelos rojos y se lo echaba a la boca, levantó la vista. Neto error. Ahí frente a ella estaban esos dos ojos negros que le quitaban suspiros mirándola fijamente –¿q-que?- balbuceo holly

-nada solo estaba viéndote- dijo bill –tienes una pestaña en tu mejilla- dijo apuntando el lugar donde se encontraba, holly levantó su mano para quitársela y la dejo entre su dedo índice y el dedo gordo.

-pide un deseo- dijo felizmente

-¿un deseo?- dijo bill

-si, dime que nunca has hecho esto!- dijo sorprendida holly acercándose un poco mas a bill.

-pues… no… ¿hacer qué?- dijo bill confundido y comenzando a notar la cercanía de la chica.

-cuando a alguien se la cae una pestaña, hay que pedir un deseo y soplarla para que tu deseo se cumpla- le decía holly mirándolo como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-en ese caso no deberías pedir el deseo tu- dijo bill sonriendo enternecido.

-si… pero te cedo mi deseo- dijo mirando a sus ojos sonriendo un poco sonrojada, bill solo sonrió y esta vez el también se sonrojo un poquito. Cerró los ojos y puso cara de concentración por unos instantes.

-esta bien ya lo pedí ¿ahora qué hago jefa?- decía bromeando bill

-pues ahora sopla la pestaña para que se cumpla tu deseo- dijo holly acercando su dedo donde guardaba su pestaña. Bill tomo su mano entre las suya y soplo despacio, haciendo que todos los nervios de holly se tensaran al sentir su aliento sobre su piel y bajo el rostro para esconder su sonrojo.

-espero que esto sea eficiente- dijo enarcando una ceja bill –mira que en esa pestaña va un deseo muy importante- dijo entregándole una sonrisa a holly y bajando su mano pero sin soltarla de la suya

-no te preocupes, ya veras que ese deseo, es cosa en marcha- dijo riendo holly.

-¿no quieres saber que pedí?- dijo bill divertido

-si no fue un dueto con madonna sinceramente no se que es- dijo holly fingiendo mucha seriedad.

-no seas tonta- dijo bill riendo sinceramente a lo cual holly también se entrego a la risa.

-¡bill! ¡Holly! Ya estamos listos, vengan al auto- grito tom desde el otro lado del Terminal haciendo que algunas personas curiosas se dieran vuelta a mirar, pero el chico tan pronto apareció se fue.

-ok es hora de irnos, tengo mucha hambre- dijo holly levantándose del asiento, pero fue frenada por el brazo de bill –q-que pasa?- dijo quedando a pocos centímetros de el rostro de el

-acuérdate que no estarás a solas con tom- dijo bill bastante serio

-pero bill, no entiendo eso, dame una buena razón- dijo holly cruzándose de brazos y mirando interrogantemente a bill

- simple- dijo el chico mientras acercaba su rostro al oído de holly –Ce-los.- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacía el estacionamiento dejando a una holly unos pasos mas atrás con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, pero se apresuro en seguirle el paso y llegar al auto.

-menos mal que llegaron, tom no quiere que yo conduzca y se apodero de las llaves díganle por favor que yo conduzco- decía un joe bastante malhumorado

-¿te sacaron un parte?- dijo bill

-em… pero no es caro- decía el chico desviando la vista algo nervioso y soltando risitas nerviosas.

-joe, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero si te vuelven a sacar un parte pierdes tu licencia así que deja que tom conduzca- trataba de decir bill lo mas serio que podía para que su amigo no se sintiera ofendido.

-vamos joe, después en la casa me sacas a dar un paseo, tengo que ir a un centro telefónico y todavía me pierdo sola- dijo animadamente holly

-hum, esta bien, ¿vas a llamar a tu mamá?- preguntó joe –creí que ayer hablaste con ella- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se subía al auto

-eh… no voy a llamar… a un amigo- dijo holly tomando asiento.

-me suena a que vas a llamar a tu novio, no nos engañes- decía joe riendo. Pero justo en ese momento, bill comenzó a toser muy fuerte.

-y a ti que te paso?- dijo tom mirando a su hermano que se golpeaba el pecho, después de unos momentos volvió a estar bien –¿estas bien?- insistió tom.

-si…si, es solo que me atore con un caramelo- dijo bill mirando a su hermano para que no se alarmara.

-jaja tienes que comenzar a controlar tus celos por mi hermanita bill- dijo joe a modo de broma sin notar lo tenso que se puso bill.

-no digas tonteras- dijo bill tratando de sonar en broma –casi muero- dijo soltando una sonrisa y mirando por el espejo del auto a holly

El resto del camino transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, tom no paraba de hablar, de fiestas a las que había ido y las cosas que tenía pensado hacer en los días que estaría aquí y cosas así, joe aviso que tendría un partido importante uno de estos días y que había que ir a verlo ser el jugador estrella y en menos de media hora ya se encontraban en la casa.

-bueno… ya llegamos- dijo tom contento y bajándose del auto.

-quieres que vayamos altiro al centro telefónico?- dijo joe a holly

-hum… bueno si no tienes nada que hacer- dijo holly

-hay un partido que comenzará pronto pero si vamos rápido no hay problema- dijo sonriente joe

-joe no te preocupes yo la llevo- dijo sonriendo bill a lo cual holly miro sorpresivamente.

-enserio? Gracias amigo… no te importa verdad holly? Podrían aprovechar de traer algunas cervezas que vendrán algunos amigos a ver el partido, bueno, que les vaya bien- dijo joe bajándose del auto.

-……………no es muy difícil de convencer verdad?- dijo algo frustrada holly, había tratado de estar alejada de bill todo el tiempo y en menos de 3 horas todo su esfuerzo se fue a las pailas, pero estaría mintiéndose a ella misma si no se admitiera que estaba feliz.

-para nada, es una persona muy básica… y muy buena- dijo poniendo en marcha el auto bill, mientras avanzaba holly se las arreglaba para sentarse en el asiento de adelante sin molestar en la conducción de bill, cuando al fin estuvo en el asiento de copiloto, se abrocho el cinturón y se dedico a mirar su ventana.

-y… ¿lo vas a llamar?- dijo bill sin poder ocultar su interés

-si- dijo secamente holly todavía mirando a la ventana

-¿lo echas de menos?- preguntó algo dolido bill

-sorprendentemente…no- dijo holly girándose a ver a bill.

-¿Entonces?- continuó bill

-hoy operaban a su madre, por eso lo llamaré, puede que estemos mal nosotros pero no quiero estar enemistada con el- dijo holly jugando con sus manos- de repente bill paro el auto en seco y se estaciono en una cuadra vacía

-bill… ¿qué haces?- preguntaba holly que no lograba entender los arranques de impulsividad del chico

-me estaciono- dijo simplemente

-eso es evidente. Pero ¿por qué?-

-es difícil conversar y manejar- dijo bill como si fuera obvio

- ah?- dijo holly sin entender a que quería llegar

-quiero que conversemos- dijo bill tomándola de la mano, poniendo nerviosa a holly

-eso estamos haciendo bill- dijo holly sonrojada

-si, pero quiero hacerlo más… no quiero tener que evitar tu mirada en los pasillos o hablar del clima cuando me muero de ganas de besarte- dijo bill con su mirada chispeando y decidido haciendo a holly sentir mil mariposas en el estómago y sonrojar.

-bill…-

-quiero conocerte, quiero saber todo de ti y que tu me conozcas mas también, ese fue el deseo que pedí en la estación, pero la pestaña no lo va a cumplir yo tengo que hacer algo al respecto- dijo bajando la mirada a las manos que tenían tomadas mientras con su pulgar acariciar la palma de la mano de holly -¿qué dices?- dijo finalmente levantando la mirada notablemente nervioso, holly solo sonrió y tomó un mechón de pelo que caía por el rostro de bill y lo puso tras su oreja y le dio una caricia en el rostro

-me encantaría conocerte mas- dijo finalmente mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. Bill sonrió de vuelta.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es tu película favorita?- dijo volviendo a tomar la mano de holly.

-esa es fácil, todas la de Tim Burton- sonrió holly

-¿color favorito?-

-negro, rojo y blanco- dijo como de memoria

-eso son tres colores, dime el que mas te guste- dijo bill pasando su brazo por sus hombros para quedar abrazados

-no puedo decirte uno, depende de muchas cosas el color favorito- dijo holly apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de bill

-¿cielo o tierra?- dijo levantando los ojos para pensar

-cielo- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-¿canción?-

-strawberry fields forever- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿fruta?-

-mandarina-

-¿beso?-

-ah?- dijo abriendo los ojos, para volverlos a cerrar inmediatamente por el beso mas romántico que le habían dado jamás, tomando el rostro de bill para acariciarlo mientras lo besaba y el chico acariciaba su cintura mientras la acercaba a el, fue un beso incomodo por que los separaba la palanca de cambios del auto, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, era simplemente perfecto

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Perdonen la demora T___T soy una irresponsable lo sé ódienme y ódienme mas por que me voy de vacaciones y Buda sabrá cuando volveré a ver un computador u__U espero que les haya gustado el capitulo MIL GRACIAS por los hermosos reviews =) enserio me alegran la vida xD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no es mucho, pero costo escribirlo mi inspiración guateaba ._.

Personalmente no es mi capitulo favorito xD pero prometo que ira mejorando :), como siempre se aceptan, consultas, peticiones, dudas, quejas, problemas, amenazas de todo xD mientras sean constructivas y bueno no se pierdan de su fic-canal favorito :D y continuamos con el fic el próximo año por que nenas ¡ adiós al 2008 ! xD pásenlo muy bien personalmente voy a mi infierno personal y será un no muy bueno año nuevo pero todo se puede alegrar besos (K)


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, nunca inicio con palabras mías, los capítulos, pero como ha pasado tanto tiempo, siento que debía pedir una disculpa (¿) xD por que sii .__. Ha pasado mucho pero como dije en el cap anterior, Salí de vacaciones y no había ni un computador a millas a la redonda =O! y ahora me queda poco tiempo también para hacer este capítulo… si sñras y sñores, todavía llevo nada de este cap xD y ahora estoy sacando la vuelta no mas :| así que mejor empiezo xD! Gracias por leer :B

----------------------------------------------------

Diario de holly:

Es el día del partido de Joe, han pasado dos días desde que llego tom, y desde ese día he seguido juntándome con bill a escondidas, es vergonzoso para mi tener que andar a escondidas y lo mas contradictorio es que bill esta dispuesto a gritarle al mundo que esta conmigo, pero yo le pedí que por favor no, es extraño, lo sé ni yo me entiendo bien, pero si mi conciencia me dice que esto esta tirado de las mechas y que es muy pronto, que pensarán los demás… se que no debería importarme que piensan los demás, pero si lo hago no se por que demonios lo hago! Me preocupa que vayan a juzgar a bill o que su banda piense que seré un problema (aunque lo dudo) o quien sabe, la verdad es que tengo miedo… estoy jodidamente asustada y lo acepto. Por que el es bill kaulitz, es una estrella internacional, es un gran cantante, se va de giras y tiene mucho dinero, en cambio yo… soy solo holly, una típica neoyorkina de clase media que trata de hacerse un lugar en la sociedad, es tragi-cómico que estemos juntos, por que siento que ahora que estamos juntos todo es perfecto, pero el se tiene que ir tarde o temprano, de nada sirve que el siga retrasando su ida, por que igual tendrá que irse… y ahí que pasara? Ya no será todo tan jodidamente perfecto, el no estará a mi lado para besarme y tranquilizarme y decirme que todo esta bien, nuestras diferencias de estilo de vida se harán mas notorias de acuerdo pase el tiempo y si es cierto como dicen en los cuentos de hadas que el amor todo lo puede, todo debería salir bien… pero acabo de salir de una relación tan autodestructiva que estoy tan desencantada de todo… desencantada del amor, de las personas, de mi familia, de mi vida, de mi… y entonces apareció bill,¿por qué tuve que enamorarme tanto de él? No quiero volver a sufrir eso es lo que pasa… me da miedo volver a desencantarme, no creo poder soportarlo, siempre he sido una persona con tendencias a depresión y con todas las cosas que me han pasado en mi vida he sabido llevarlo mas que bien, para mi gusto, pero realmente mi relación con adam me destruyó, puse demasiado de mi y se que con bill pasará lo mismo, volveré a entregar mucho de mi y no quiero que me lastimen. Amo a bill, no se como paso, ni cuando fue, pero me enamore de el y me gustaría tanto hacerlo feliz… pero me siento tan incapaz, por que será que el amor nos hace sentir tan fuertes y tan débiles… todo es tan contradictorio, es muy confuso para mi pequeña cabeza, mejor será que me vaya a arreglar o llegaremos tarde al juego de joe.

Holly echo una rápida leída a lo que acababa de escribir en su diario, en realidad ahora que lo leía estaba claramente muy confundida, comenzaba hablando de algo, llegaba a otra cosa y al final lo único que quería decir, es que estaba tan enamorada y con miedo de volver a sufrir y asustada frente a esta situación de la distancia y que bill por ende la dejara. Soltó un suspiro, no sacaba nada dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día. Así que se levanto, cerro su diario y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Bill estaba sentado en la acera afuera de la casa, se levantó muy temprano ese día por que tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, había estado evitando el tema todo este tiempo, pero no podía seguir así… ¿que iba a pasar cuando el se fuera? Idealmente el esperaba que no afectara en nada la relación que estaba teniendo con holly, pero seria iluso pensar que no pasaría nada, especialmente si estando juntos ella no quería que los demás supieran acerca de ellos, el fingió no darle importancia, pero le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, sería por culpa de ese tal Adam? Tal vez holly todavía sentía cosas por el, se decía bill dolido, no soportaba tener esa clase de pensamientos, no sabía como ni cuando se enamoro tan perdidamente de ella y no concebía la idea de estar separados o que ella lo dejara, menos por ese tal adam, que cabe mencionar; lo odiaba por lastimarla.

En verdad en el fondo de su ser, bill sabía que holly estaba teniendo muchos cambios, se revelo contra su madre, termino mal su noviazgo, se cambio de país y estaba en una relación amorosa con una persona que conocía hace cinco días que era el ídolo de un montón de adolescentes… si lo ponía así, podía entender claramente por que ella estaba algo abrumada por la situación, realmente estaba agradecido de que le haya dado una oportunidad aun pese a todo esto, por que después de conocerla uno puede apreciar claramente que holly era una persona "a la antigua" le gustaba cultivar las relaciones, nada loco o apresurado, las cosas debidas a su debido tiempo y de repente llega el y le modifica todo. Simplemente no sabía que iba a pasar, cuanto mas iba a soportar holly antes de agotarse de la situación, ahora era fácil, por que estaban juntos, pero el no podría retrasar por siempre su estadía con joe, tendría que irse y eso le preocupaba mucho, no quería dejarla sola, pero no podía llevársela con el tampoco. Lo que menos quería era que se separaran solo por sus estilos de vida, había esperado mucho tiempo a su chica ideal y al fin sentía que la conocía. Ella era especial, era autentica, miraba mucho mas que el maquillaje de las personas, nunca lo juzgo, ni cambio su trato con el, aun después de saber quien era, trataba a todas las personas igual sin importarle nada mas y eso le encantaba de ella, era muy tímida y le costaba darse con la gente, pero con el su lengua no paraba de hablar. Y eso le encantaba también. Y tantas cosas más que había descubierto en este poco tiempo conociéndola, era cómico lo iguales y diferentes que eran a la vez, realmente se estaba preguntando si era una coincidencia del destino haberla encontrado, o era precisamente ella su destino… le gustaba la segunda idea. Bostezó.

Había pasado el tiempo muy rápido mientras pensaba todas estas cosas, el sol ya estaba brillando en el cielo y pronto sería la hora de ir a ver el partido de joe, así que perezosamente se levantó y se dirigió a la casa.

-hallo hermanito, donde andabas?- decía tom que acababa de aparecer en la sala y lo vio entrando.

-mm… desperté temprano y quería tomar aire- dijo bill desganado. Tom solo arqueó una ceja

-¿tu? ¿Levantarte temprano? Tu que eres la persona que podría dormir todo el día si fuera posible, tendrás que inventar una mejor excusa a tu gemelo respecto a tu problema, si no quieres contarme- replico tom fingiéndose ofendido.

-tom no es que no quiera contarte, es solo que no tengo ganas de hablar y no hay nada raro con que un día me levante temprano- dijo bill poniendo los ojos en blanco, no estaba de humor para soportar el cuestionario de su hermano, para su suerte justo apareció holly y alivió la situación.

-que temprano se levantaron!- exclamo holly entrando al comedor.

- de hecho parece que todos madrugamos, falta hora y media para el partido- dijo tom consultando el reloj del comedor.

-entonces tomemos un GRAN desayuno- dijo bill poniendo su mano a la altura del estomago –tengo mucha hambre!- exclamo antes de dirigirse a la cocina

-oh! Yo igual, me comería un chancho entero- exclamó tom entrando a la cocina.

Tan pronto los dos chicos entraron, se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a conversar monótonamente, holly solo los miraba.

-no van a servirse desayuno si tienen tanta hambre?- pregunto extrañada holly. Los chicos solo se miraron por un instante y se echaron a reír. Holly seguía sin entender nada.

-¿qué paso?- decía entre las risas de los chicos

-no es nada importante holly, lo que pasa es que bueno, durante el tour siempre nos dan la comida y en nuestra casa nuestra mamá cocina y cuando estamos los cuatro no mas, es Gustav normalmente el que cocina algo- decía tom.

-y eso que tiene de chistoso?- decía holly tratando de entender las risas. Los chicos solo se miraron entre si y se volvieron a reír

-es que una vez… bueno no había nada en el refrigerador, no estábamos en ningún hotel, solo en nuestra casa, pero estábamos solo nosotros dos y con mucha hambre, debo agregar así que quisimos intentar hacer una pizza- decía bill mirando al cielo con mirada divertida y con cara de ir recordando lo acontecido.

-espero que no hayan quemado la casa- bromeó holly y los chicos volvieron a reír.

-eh, bueno quemarla no, pero si quedo algo… ahumada… y con bastante masa por todas partes- dijo tom con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Qué le echaron a esa pizza chicos!?- dijo holly comenzando a reír al imaginarse la situación.

-ya sabes… los ingredientes normales… tal vez un poquito, mm… un poquito harto mas de levadura en la masa- dijo bill con la misma sonrisa que su hermano en el rostro.

-esta bien prefiero no saber el resto, dejémoslo ahí- dijo holly riendo al imaginarse esa pizza con exceso de levadura.

-ahora que sabes nuestra experiencia culinaria tienes dos opciones- dijo tom juntando sus dos manos y sonriendo mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas, luciendo bastante cómico.

-o que nosotros hagamos el desayuno o tu- dijo bill haciendo lo mismo que tom. Holly sólo rodó los ojos.

-son unos gemelos malvados sabían, si querían que les hiciera el desayuno haberlo dicho y se hubieran ahorrado el show- decía holly mientras sacaba las cosas para comer.

-pero eso no hubiera sido divertido- decía tom.

-si tu lo dices… mejor coman que ya se hizo mas tarde- dijo holly consultando el reloj de la cocina.

-como diga jefa- dijo bill guiñándole un ojo mientras mordía su tostada, provocando instantáneamente un sonrojo a holly, que para su mala suerte no paso desapercibido por tom.

Después del desayuno los chicos se fueron camino al estadio donde se jugaría el partido, afortunadamente joe les había reservado una banca cerca de la cancha, por que si no hubieran quedado casi en última fila, demasiada gente había ido a ver ese pequeño partido. Se apresuraron a llegar y tomaron sus lugares y holly quedo entre los dos gemelos. El partido comenzó y los tres animaban con muchas ganas a su amigo que corría para lado y lado tras la pelota, les estaban dando una paliza al equipo contrario, holly no entendía nada de fútbol pero igual no más que gritaba con cada cosa que emocionaba al público, aparte tom le explicaba todo lo que iba ocurriendo al oído, lo cual la hizo poner nerviosa al principio pero después con la emoción se olvido, pronto llego el entretiempo y todos se sentaron para descansar, holly se dio vuelta para mirar a bill que la miraba algo molesto, pero no pudo abrir la boca para decir algo por que tom la jalo de la mano.

-vamos acompáñame por un refresco- dijo tom mientras la jalaba para pararla.

-tom no la obligues- dijo bill que reacciono sin querer

-ah! Vamos bill yo se que ella quiere estar un rato a solas conmigo no hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos, vamos holly- dijo tom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la termino de parar la tomo por la cintura y rápidamente la llevo a la cafetería que había por ahí, esta solo miro atrás para ver a bill que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-en la cafetería-

-tom no deberías haberme sacado así del partido- dijo holly que se mordía los labios pensando en como estaría de enojado bill después.

-mm… por que no?- dijo simplemente tomando un sorbo de su coca-cola

-porque… molestaste a bill- dijo holly sin saber bien que decir, tal vez no debería seguir hablando, no quería ser obvia.

-no te preocupes se le pasara, debe molestarle que ande contigo, por el hecho de que eres la "hermana" de joe o algo así, en verdad yo no estoy de acuerdo de estar con chicas que tienen algo que ver con amigos pero creo que tu me llamas demasiado la atención- dijo tom mirándola fijamente a los ojos haciendo que holly se sonrojara a mas no poder por la sorpresa y los nervios

-TOM!!!- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, pero tom tomando su rostro la giró para que se miraran a la cara.

-estoy siendo sincero, puede que te suene extraño, por que no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero eres tan simpática, tierna y la vez ruda cuando quieres, tienes las cosas claras y no eres falsa y son cosas que simplemente me comenzaron a atraer demasiado de ti y no soy un hombre que se guarde las cosas y sentía que tenías que saberlo, aunque ahora me siento como un tonto por habértelo dicho- dijo tom desviando el ahora la mirada algo sonrojado y jugando con sus manos, lo cual enterneció a holly pero aún así no sabía que decir.

-tom eh… yo no se bien que decirte… la verdad es que me caes muy bien y creo que eres una gran persona pero, no siento las mismas cosas que tu por mi, me da pena decirte esto- terminó de decir holly mirando al suelo. Se formó un silencio incómodo por unos instantes.

-esta bien no te preocupes- dijo tom sonriendo –no será hoy y seguramente no mañana pero ya veras que me ganare tu afecto- dijo con una sonrisa decidida –no soy un buen perdedor holly- fue lo último que dijo antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos, holly se sintió incómoda al ver que el no había perdido las esperanzas, pero no se sintió incómoda por el abrazo así que se lo devolvió, sin embargo cuando sintió la voz de bill detrás suyo se le fue el alma a los pies.

-perdón creo que no aparecí en un momento adecuado- dijo bill fríamente

-hermanito…- dijo tom

-cállate- dijo bill dándose la vuelta y yéndose del estadio.

Cuando bill desapareció de la vista, tom y holly se intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-debería ir por el- dijo tom

-no. déjame ir a mi por favor- dijo holly cruzando los dedos para que no preguntara por que

-esta bien vuelvan pronto- dijo tom dirigiéndose a las graderías preocupado.

Tan pronto se fue, holly salió corriendo tras bill y lo encontró a punto de subirse al auto.

-bill!!!- dijo corriendo para alzarlo. Este no contesto pero se paro frente al auto, cuando holly estuvo frente a el, se agacho para recuperar el aliento.

-que pasa?- dijo notablemente enojado.- Vienes a explicarme que hacías con mi hermano abrazada?-

-bill no te enojes no es lo que parece…-trataba de explicar holly le estaba comenzado a molestar los celos de bill, que acaso no confiaba en ella.

-entonces que era?- dijo tratando de calmarse

-eh…- holly quedo con la boca abierta sin decir nada, ¿sería buena idea decirle?.

-si? Por que te quedaste callada?- dijo volviendo a enojarse bill.

-bill basta por favor! Por que desconfías tanto de mi?!- dijo ahora enojada también holly.

-tal vez confiaría más en ti si aceptaras a los demás que estas conmigo- dijo bill subiendo el tono de voz –así no tendría que soportar como mi propio hermano coquetea contigo abiertamente y yo tengo que mirar tranquilo- dijo tratando de controlar su respiración.

-así que es eso lo que te molesta, te he dicho mil veces si te molestaba pero tu insistías en que estabas bien y todo eso! No tenías que esperar a esto para decirme y aún así tu excusa no es tan buena, tu sabes por que no quiero decirlo, no es por que no te quiera y yo no te ando dando motivos para que desconfíes de mi- dijo holly soltando cosas sin pensar.

-como puedes decir eso holly! Como que no es razón! Estas loca? Que sentirías si fuera yo el que no quisiera aceptarlo? Comenzarías a pensar que me avergüenzo de ti que estoy jugando contigo o tal vez que! No se yo, ponte en mi lugar- dijo ahora sentido y enojado bill.

-me da miedo estar contigo!- dijo fuerte holly dejando a bill para adentro, se formo silencio por unos momentos.

-ok… puede que suene tonto pero ya me lo imaginaba- dijo bill con la cara abatida y preparado para subirse al auto, pero holly lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-bill, no te vayas por favor!- dijo holly comenzando a llorar.

-y que quieres que haga?- dijo bill –que quieres holly, yo te puedo dar todo te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, que te da miedo, podemos superarlo, no te das cuenta de que me hace daño esta situación?- dijo bill profundamente triste y tomándola entre sus brazos mientras escondía su rostro entre su hombro y cuello. Ahora los dos lloraban y holly se sentía una mierda.

-perdóname bill- enserio…- decía entre sollozos –te quiero tanto perdóname- decía una y otra vez mientras acariciaba a bill para calmarlo y este a su vez hacía lo mismo.

-te amo- dijo bill levantando su rostro y besándola. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que los dos se calmaron.

-perdóname por portarme como una tonta- dijo holly a pocos centímetros del rostro de bill mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente

-yo igual me he portado mal holly, nunca había tenido tantos ataques de celos- decía bill sinceramente

-y… si quiero que todos sepan que estoy contigo- dijo holly poniéndose roja y mirándolo directo a los ojos haciendo que bill pusiera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja instantáneamente.

-lo dices enserio?- dijo dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

-si… ya basta de hacernos sufrir- dijo holly también sonriendo de oreja a oreja –pero… déjame decírselo primero a tom por favor- dijo en un tono mas bajo por miedo a que esa frase rompiera el momento

-… y eso por qué?- dijo bill borrando de su rostro la hermosa sonrisa.

-por que se me acababa de confesar cuando nos encontraste abrazados…- dijo holly mirando al suelo ahora.

-que!?- dijo bill rompiendo el abrazo.

-e-eso, dijo que me quería y aunque le dije que yo no, el dijo que no se rendiría- dijo holly sintiéndose nerviosa al sostenerle la mirada a bill –estas molesto?- dijo nerviosa holly.

-y como quieres que no lo este? Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiéramos dicho lo nuestro desde el principio, ahora seré el que le robo la chica que al fin le gusta a tom- dijo bill enredando sus dedos entre su melena.

-bill, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, sólo déjame hablar con el primero, confía en mi- dijo holly más decidida.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Este capítulo me costo demasiado escribirlo mi inspiración no me acompañaba u.u pero me gusto el resultado, están apareciendo los primeros problemas pero no son lo que parecen 1313 tengo todo planeado. Me agrada que bill y holly tengan discusiones por que los hace ver mas reales no me gusta cuando los fics son como romeo y Julieta y todo es amor y paz entre ellos por que la vida real no es así .__. Y eso espero que les guste de verdad y perdón por la demora : )


End file.
